pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Neptunia: Sweet N' Sour
Plot When it comes to Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, or the Gangreen Gang, the Powerpuff Girls, Neptunia, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, and their jungle gang can deal with all of them at once without messing up their hair. However, recently, 3 adorable baby animals known as the Fluffy Bunch are committing crimes and use their cute looks to get away with it. So, Mojo, Fuzzy, and the Gangreen Gang scolds Neptunia and the citizens of Townsville destroys the Powerpuff Girls, making Neptunia scared and crying. As she Neptunia leaves, crying, she'll notice to never see the Powerpuff Girls, again. ("Baby Mine") Just then, Kaa and Sir Hiss appeared to tell her to see Liquidator who tried to make Neptunia better. Now it's up to the gang and the Powerpuff Girls will save her from danger. Quotes *Bubbles: Talk to me kitty. Say something! What? So you now you all hate me. Is that it? (She hangs her head down sadly) *Buttercup: We're helpless. What are we gonna do? *Bubbles: Maybe if we wait six months. Then they'll be all grown up and we can beat em up. *Blossom: We don't have that kind of time! The Fluffy Bunch is robbing Townsville blind. *Bubbles: They're just...so... (Rips the bear doll's head off) CUTE! Everyone loves them too much! *Neptunia: *gasp!* Mojo, Fuzzy, and the Gangreen Gang! *Girls: *gasps* *Simba: No! *Timon: Whoa! *Pumbaa: *gasps* *Louis: *gasps* *Terk: Huh? *Tantor: The horror! *Young Sonic: Uh-oh. *Young Sally: Not you guys, again! *Mojo: We said certain rules! And we expects some rules to be obeyed! *Neptunia: But sweethearts, we'd quiver and we-- *Ace: Neptunia, you know that! I'm afraid we have better to ground you. *Neptunia: But I don't wanna be grounded! *Fuzzy: Go home, you stupid fish! *Neptunia: (angry shouting) YOU SEVEN DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!! *gasps* *Mojo: No...! Have you lost your mind, you little brat?! *Neptunia: I don't care! *Mojo: So help us, Neptunia... *Fuzzy: We are goin' to let through to you... *Ace: And THIS must be the only way so be it... *King Sombra: Destroy Powerpuff Girls! *Neptunia: citizens! NO!! STOP! PLEASE!! CITIZENS, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *Mojo: GEEET..... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Neptunia: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mojo: (pointing outside) YOU are to go home, until you realized what' you've done!! *Neptunia: But, Mojo-- *Mojo: (yelling tone) NOW!!! *Neptunia: *gasping* No! No! No! No! (crying in the baby tone) MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY!!!! DADDY!!!!! HELP ME!!!!! WHAAAAAA!!!! *Simba: (to the citizens) Now, look what you did to her! *Timon: She felt so scared. *Nala: Timon's right. You made Neptunia upset. *Pumbaa: Uh, maybe my friends and I could go asked her. See ya. (they left) *Neptunia: (crying on the pillow) Oh, Powerpuffs! BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! *wailing* DADDY!! (puts a thumb on her mouth) *Negaduck: It's okay, Neptunia. *smooches* Your daddies' here to watch you. *Neptunia: *crying* *Negaduck: Baby Ours, Don't You Cry *Megavolt: Baby Ours, Dry Your Eyes *Quackerjack: Rest Your Head, Close To Our Hearts *Bushroot: Never To Part *Liquidator: Baby Of Ours *Megavolt: Little One, When You Play *Bushroot: Don't You Mind What They Say *Quackerjack: Let Those Eyes Sparkle And Shine *Liquidator: Never A Tear *Negaduck: Baby Of Ours *Quackerjack: If They Knew, Sweet Little You *Liquidator: They End Up Loving You Too *Bushroot: All The Same People Who Scold You *Megavolt: What They Give *Negaduck: Just Ever Right To Hold You *Quackerjack: From Your Head, To Your Flippery Feet *Neptunia: *giggling* *Bushroot: Your Not Much, Goodness Need *Liquidator: But Your So Precious To Us. *Fearsome Five: (holding Neptunia): Cute As Can Be, Baby Of Ours *Neptunia: *crying* Daddy! Daddies! *Liquidator: Shh, shh, shh... It's okay. We got you. Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures series